


Consequence

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Brother's Keeper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a virus-controlled Ranger Black on the rampage, Doctor K can no longer deny what she's been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the final scene of "Brother's Keeper".

Her mind races ahead, processing the situation at lightning speed. She already knows.

_"The original code used to programme the Venjix virus..."_

She takes a deep, shuddering breath. Hearing it said aloud, she can't deny what must be done. But –

Then Operator Series Black throws off the Rangers restraining him and she starts typing.

Her fingers clatter over the keys –

Ranger Black grabs the soundcannon from Ranger Green –

She barely pauses before hitting enter. Ranger Black collapses.

She looks down. It's unavoidable now; they will learn the truth about Venjix – about her.

She is surprised by how much she cares.


End file.
